GIRL LET ME LOVE YOU
by Noemi-senpai yuppiiii
Summary: si commenta da sola...


Buongiorno gente, questo è il mio primo fanfic ( completo) ,beh in realtà è un song-fic, che spero, con tutta me stessa, vi piaccia, anche solo un po'!

Coppia principale: Jade e Beck della serie "VICTORIUS"

I personaggi di questo fanfic sono della vita reale perciò non mi appartengono, per quanto io voglia possederliiiiiii XD

Senz'altre interruzioni vi auguro una buona lettura. Vi prego, non mi criticate. = (

**TITOLO: " GIRL LET ME LOVE YOU" **

Il vento le scompigliava i capelli con un soave soffio mentre il suo corpo riposava appoggiato ad una roccia sulla riva del mare ed i suoi occhi guardavano un punto perso nell'orizzonte.

In quel momento il suo caffè non era l'unico freddo ed amaro, sentiva il suo cuore pulzare battiti dolorosi e freddi, senza pietà. Si asciugò le piccole lacrime che scendevano dai suoi occhi.

Dei paguri passarono davanti a lei, era molto vicini l'una a l'altra, e Jade per poco non ricominciò a piangere. La sua mano destra sosteneva con forza il bicchiere di carta bianco mentre quella sinistra si manteneva chiusa impugnando un velo di sabbia. Il vento scombussolò nuovamente i suoi capelli ed i brividi sceserò lungo la sua schiena.

Forse Tori aveva ragione... Forse lei non sapeva amare... Era una fortuna che avesse Beck...

Jade fece un ghigno sarcastico mordendo sadicamente il bicchiere ed i due paguri innamorati si allontavano con la loro conchiglietta a presso.

Ma sicuramente Beck stava con lei solo per pietà, per non lasciarla da sola. Lei era l'emarginata della società, la ragazza più dura della Holliwood Arts, la freddezza fatta persona. Per quanto molti ragazzi fosserò abbagliati dalla sua bellezza, si allontanavano subito non appena la conoscevano meglio.

Jade se lo sentiva. Come poteva essere che qualcuno la potesse amare con il carattere che aveva? E con quel fare da ragazza fredda e dark, con quello sguardo che poteva uccidere all'istante, con quell'espressione da indifferente assassina.

L'amore di Beck era solo illusione...

_Much as you blame yourself, you can't be blamed for the way you feel_

_Had no example of a love, that was even remotely real_

_How can you understand something that you never had_

Prese un fazzoletto dalla sua tasca e si soffiò con delicatezza il naso, versando altre lacrime amare che scendevano come ruscelli dai suoi bellissimi occhi. Le onde le bagnarono i piedi e lei balzò, alzandosi, mentre strozzava un urlo di disperazione. Tutto le stava andando storto. Sentiva un vuoto immenso e l'immagine di Beck ridendo alle sue spalle le apparve in mente. E sentì una fitta al cuore.

Però... Lei lo amava. Potevano dire quello che volevano di lei. Che era fredda, calcolatrice, irascibile, sfottente e insensibile ma... Lei era completamente innamorata di Beck. Le parole di Tori le risuonarono nella testa: " Credi di essere tanto forte da potermi spaventare? Ma andiamo! Non sei nemmeno abbastanza intelligente da capire che Beck non ti ama! Pensaci bene! Con quel tuo carattere chi si può innamorare di te? E poi... Sei fredda come il ghiaccio. Scommetto che per San Valentino butti l'acqua gelida sopra chi è così stupido da seguirti come un cagnolino! Ma lasciatelo dire... Nessuno ti ama!"

Jade accartocciò il bicchiere, e, molto arrabbiata lo sbattè in mare... Come poteva essere così sciocca.

_Ooh baby if you let me, I can help you out with all of that_

_Girl let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl let me love you_

_And all your trouble_

_Don't be afraid, girl let me help_

_Girl let me love you_

Cominciò a camminare sulla riva scalciando i sassolini che s'intromettevano nel suo cammino. Tutto le sembrava fastidioso in quel momento. Le sirene delle ambulanze commuovevano il mare, che si calmava di colpo. Come se veramente gli dispiacesse ciò che accadeva nel mondo. Le coppie innamorate sui marciapiedi andavano e venivano come colombe in primavera... Ma a Jade sembrava fosse arrivato l'inverno.

Come si poteva essere così stupidi da credere che l'amore esistesse davvero? Come poteva essere così ingenua? Lei così distaccata e lui così dolce! Che le diceva la testa?!

Si buttò a terra tirando pugni sulla sabbbia mentre il vento portava ancora più freddo nel suo cuore. Lei era un umano senza emozioni, un essere immondo che non piace a nessuno, una bambina che buca i suoi palloncini e poi viene abbandonata. Lei non era nessuno. Era solo odiosa.

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl let me love you_

_A heart of numbness, gets brought to life_

_I'll take you there_

Lei non poteva amare...

_Girl let me love you_

_Girl let me love you baby, oh_

Nessuno poteva amarla, neppure la sua famiglia...

_Girl let me love yo_

_Girl let me love you baby_

Era tutta una bugia... Gli opposti non si attraggono...

_Girl let me love you_

_Let me love you, let me love you, oh_

Jade rimase immobile. Guardò il mare spingere una vecchia tavola da surf blu fino alla riva. Non potè non sorridere. Quella tavola era identica alla tavola con la quale Beck l'aveva portata per la prima volta dentro il mare. Lei odiava l'acqua salata ma lui l'aveva convinta... E sotto il tramonto di quel giorno si diederò il loro primo bacio. Jade sorrise più ampliamente. Beck non era un normale ragazzo, per questo lei lo...

_I can see the pain behind your eyes_

_It's been there for quite a while_

_I just wanna be the one to remind what it is to smile_

_I would like to show you what true love can really do_

No, lei non poteva! Lei non lo poteva amare! Per quanto dovesse soffrire per dimenticarlo lei doveva riuscirci. Doveva avere il coraggio di voltare pagina, di dimenticare ciò che era, ciò che è stato, ciò che fu e ciò che l'aveva fatta sorridere in passato.

Il suo telefono suonò rumorosamente, interrompendo il mare di confusione nel quale Jade quasi soffocava.

_Girl let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl let me love you_

Prese il telefono asciugandosi i residui di lacrime e fece un sogghigno sarcastico osservando il display del suo i-phone. La foto del profilo le provocava una stretta al cuore e le farfalle nel suo stomaco cominciavano a farsi sentire. Il sorriso di Beck in quella foto brillava di luce propria, i suoi occhi sprendevano allegria ed il cuore che, lei, aveva disegnato sulla sua guancia la fece ridere. Aveva disegnato quel cuore con tutta l'anima. Perchè lei era incapace di essere dolce come le altre ragazze. Aveva delle abitudini molto strane ed il suo modo di dire ti amo era ampliamente diverso da quello delle altre. Lei era strana, lei ed i suoi problemi.

_And all your trouble_

_Don't be afraid, girl let me help_

_Girl let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl let me love you_

Il telefono smise di squillare e Jade sospirò singhiozzando. Perchè Beck non la lasciava in pace? Non l'amava, perchè non glielo diceva apertamente e la smetteva di ferirla così tanto?!

Le lacrime uscirono amaramente e Jade si accasciò a terra singhiozzando. Perchè la odiava così tanto, perchè?! Tanto era detestabile da farle una cosa del genere?!

Alzò lo sguardo e vide una scogliera molto alta affacciarsi al mare. Forse... Forse il destino voleva ricompensarla. Magari quella era l'unica via d'uscita da quella sofferenza che stava vivendo. Si alzò da terra barcollando mentre sorrideva in maniera malinconica e con passo lento e quasi ubriaco camminava verso la scogliera decisa ad incontrare l'ultima sua speranza.

Ad ogni passo sentiva la sua frustrazione alleggerirsi, come se tuttod'un tratto il mondo avesse deciso di lasiarla in pace. Ricordava ogni momento in cui LUI l'aveva fatta felice. Di come si erano conosciuti, del loro primo bacio, dei loro momenti più dolci e dei loro momenti migliori. La sua vita girava attorno a Beck.

Arrivò alla scogliera ed il vento soffiò il suo velo più freddò. Ma Jade non rabbrividì. Guardò in basso osservando le onde sommergere le roccie appuntite mentre si sentiva il rumore stordante di un tonfo profondo. Le dita dei piedi cominciarono ad essere insensibili al contatto della sabbia mentre le sue labbra rosse si sbiadivano diventando di un bianco velato.

Si avvicinò sempre più alla fine della scogliera pronta per cadere nel sonno eterno e poter abbracciare la speranza di dimenticare Beck. Lo amava troppo per scordarlo, lo sapeva di memoria ma, era inebitabile. Se qualcosa non aveva futuro era inutile continuare ad ahenarlo. Per quanto lo amasse... Doveva scordarlo.

Arrivò alla fine della scogliera e sospirò profondamente. Sorrise per l'ultima volta e si lanciò da lassù.

Non sentì più nulla. Era questa la morte? Ma nel suo cuore ora c'era un vento caldo. Lei sorrise. Era riuscito a dimenticarlo...

...

O forse no...

Si risvegliò con pesantezza aprendo con difficoltà le palpebre. Sentì un dolore profondo avvolgerle il petto e la spalla sinistra, non si sentiva le dita e sentiva il sapore inconfondibile del sangue nella sua bocca. L'odore di farmaci e plastica le innondò le narici e la fece tossire faticosamente.

_A heart of numbness, gets brought to life_

_I'll take you there_

_Girl let me love you_

_Girl let me love you baby, oh_

_Girl let me love yo_

_Girl let me love you baby_

_Girl let me love you_

_Let me love you, let me love you, oh_

Sentì un certo calore avvolgerle la mano destra e sorrise. Quel caldino così piacevole le era famigliare e chiuse gli occhi nuovamente cercando di ricordare dove aveva già sentito quello strano piacere.

Ma tutto le fu chiaro poi. Sentì qualcosa di morbido intrecciare le sue dita con qualcos'altro ed il caldino aumentò provocandole più piacere.

- Jade... Mi manchi così tanto... Ti prego... Svegliati... Ho bisogno di te...-

Jade aprì gli occhi di scatto osservando la figura di fianco a lei. Lui era lì, di fianco a lei, tenendole stretta la mano, pregandole di risvegliarsi, pregandole di restare con lui... Perchè diceva quelle cose? Lui non l'amava... Perchè continuava a mentirle? E poi... Lei doveva essere morta!

-... B-beck...?-

Il nominato alzò lo sguardo sorpreso. A Jade morirono le parole in bocca non appena vide gli occhi di Beck lacrimati e cristallizzati da fiocchi d'acqua salata. Stava piangendo.

Lui rimase incredulo, stringendole di più la mano, mentre la osservava dettagliatamente da cima a fondo e si perdeva nei suoi occhi.

Si avvicino lentamente a lei, senza mollare la presa, e la vide più splendida che mai. Senza esitare l'abbracciò con forza ma senza provocarle troppo dolore...

- A-avevo paura di perderti...-

Jade abbassò lo sguardo malinconica.

- So che non è così... So che non mi ami... Non negarlo più...-

Lui la guardò sorpreso.

- Ma che...-

Lei cominciò a piangere e lui cercò di avvicinarsi nuovamente ma lei si spostò, rinnegandolo.

- Ti prego. Non ce la faccio più. Non mentirmi... Ti giuro che non ti farò del male... Dimmi solo la verità... Dimmi che non ti piaccio, che non mi ami... Che stai con me solo con pietà.-

Beck inarcheò le soppracciglia esasperato e poi sospirò abbassando lo sguardo.

- Jade...-

Jade le prese tuttedue le mani con forza.

- Non temere di ferirmi! Dimmelo! Lo sai che sono forte!-

Lui sogghignò sarcastico mentre alzava lo sguardo lentamente.

- Si, lo so.-

Jade sostenne il suo sguardo.

- Allora dimmelo.-

Beck la guardò seriamente.

- Non ti amo.-

Jade abbassò lo sguardo lasciando libere le mani di Beck mentre altre lacrime tracciavano un sentiero umido nelle sue pallide guancie.

_I can see the pain behind your eyes_

_It's been there for quite a while_

_I just wanna be the one to remind what it is to smile_

_I would like to show you what true love can really do_

_Girl let me love you_

_And I will love you_

Beck la prese per le guancie e le baciò la fronte.

- Io non ti amo soltanto... Io ti adoro...Ti amo, ti adoro, Ich liebe dich, Ai shiteru, Mahal Kita, Te amo, I love you, Je t'aime...! In che modo vuoi che te lo dica... Sei tutto per me, Jade, capiscilo!-

Jade continuò a piangere senz'avere il coraggio di alzare lo sguardo e vedere se diceva la verità.

- M-ma... Io sono diversa. Non sono la tipica ragazza della porta accanto, quella che va d'accordo con tutti, va a feste del vicinato, da mille baci al suo ragazzo e gli balza sopra dopo le lezioni. Io... Io sono totalmente l'oppos...-

Beck le diede un bacio soave e tranquillo sulle labbra, inzittendola.

- E chi ha detto che io voglio la classica ragazza della porta accanto? Con te mi sento vivo... E non ho bisogno di una cheerleader amichevole. Amo la mia dark.-

- Ma...-

- Ehy. Mi sono innamorato di una ragazza fredda che non teme il giudizio degli altri.- La prese per le spalle e la scosse. - Esci da questo corpo! Dove hai messo la mia fredda ed apatica ragazza adorabilmente se stessa?-

Jade rise discretamente.

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl let me love you_

_And all your trouble_

_Don't be afraid, girl let me help_

_Girl let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl let me love you_

Lui le se avvicinò nuovamente e lei questa volta si lanciò tra le sue braccia.

- E Tori...? Lei ha detto che...-

Beck sorrise gonfiando una guancia.

- Sai quanto m'importa di cosa dicono di te?-

Beck sgonfiò la guancia imitando un palloncino che si sgonfiava. Jade rise, ed a Beck fece piacere.

- Sei più bella quando ridi.-

Jade abbassò lo sguardo.

- Ma... Io non rido...Sempre...-

Jade la prese dal mento.

- Per questo quando ridi lo considero un privilegio. Sei bellissima.-

_A heart of numbness, gets brought to life_

_I'll take you there_

Jade arrossì notatoriamente e Beck accorciò le distanze. Mancavano pochi centimetri... Pochi centimetri per celare un dolce momento. Pochi centimetri ed avrebberò assaggiato il frutto proibito che tanto anhelavano. Pochi centimetri per far capire al mondo che loro si amavano veramente.

La porta si spalancò rumorosamente ed apparve un'infermiera vestita da capo a fondo di bianco ma con un tenue rossore sulle guancie a causa dell'imbarazzo. La ragazza imbarazzata si schiarì la voce richiamando i due ragazzi.

- S-scusate... M-ma... D-dovrei fare un prelievo alla signorina W-west...-

Jade fece un ghigno di disapprovo e Beck la vide con un sopracciglio alzato.

- Odio le punture...-

L'infermiera sorrise imbarazzata e Beck accarezzò i capelli di Jade, sorridendogli come un padre premuroso con sua figlia.

- Vedrai che passa in fretta...-

Jade sorrise con difficoltà.

- Me lo prometti?-

Beck sorrise.

- Te lo prometto.-

Jade unì le sue labbra con quelle del suo ragazzo, lo abbracciò con forza, assaggiò ogni angolo delle sue sottili labbra. Assaporando il momento, riconciliandosi con il destino, amando ogni parte del proprio patner. Beck le morse il labbro inferiore con delicatezza e Jade sorrise. Lo strinse più a sè e si baciarono con più forza. Con più amore, con tutta la passione di quei tre anni insieme, come se tutto d'un tratto temesse di non poterlo più baciare, come se non lo baciasse da anni, come se temesse perderlo. Si separarono lentamente con un sorriso.

- A dopo, amore.-

Jade sorrise baciandolo sulla guancia.

- A dopo, Beck.-

_Girl let me love you baby_

_Girl let me love you_

_Let me love you, let me love you baby_

_Girl let me love you_

_Girl let me love you baby_

_Girl let me love you_

_Let me love you, girl let me love you baby_

_For every heart that beats_

_For every heart that beats_

_For every heart that beats, heart that beats…_

Beck sorrise ed uscì dalla stanza. L'infermiera sorrise malinconica e diede un sedativo facendo addormentare Jade. Un sogno dal quale mai più si risvegliò.

Solo Beck sapeva che Jade aveva una ferita troppo grande per essere curata, solo Beck sapeva che la sua Jade non sarebbe uscita viva da quell'ospedale, solo Beck sapeva quante lacrime aveva versato quando uscì da quella stanza lasciando Jade, solo Beck sapeva il dolore intenso quando la macchina che Jade aveva collegata suonò il suo ultimo beep.

Per questo le aveva dato il suo ultimo bacio in quel modo, perchè voleva fargli capire che lui avrebbe amato lei e solo lei, anche se la morte gli avesse separati. E quel giorno in cui si tuffò pure lui per salvarla, sperava di averglielo dimostrato.

Jade si risvegliò nel suo stesso letto dell'ospedale, senz'alcun dolore.

Guardò di fianco a lei ma lui non c'era. Si alzò dal letto per cercarlo e quando voltò per rivedere il suo letto vide il suo corpo. Ma com'era possibile? Lei si era appena alzata ed il suo corpo da ragazza era lì, sul letto dove aveva dato l'ultimo bacio a Beck.

E fu allora che lei capì.

Capì perchè Beck l'aveva baciata in quel modo e perchè le aveva chiesto di risvegliarsi per l'ultima volta. Per dirle quanto l'amava.

Pianse sorridendo.

Lui l'amava, lui l'amava!

Uscì per cercarlo e lo vide piangendo sul coffano della sua macchina.

Si avvicinò a lui ma Tori la precedette abbracciando il suo amato.

- Ciao Beck, perchè piangi?!-

Beck non le rispose e si limitò a negare.

Tori sbuffò e lo abbracciò senza chiedergli il permesso. Lui l'allontanò subito.

- Jade è e rimarrà per sempre il mio amore.-

Tori sbattè i piedi a terra andandosene con fare da bambina capricciosa, la quale, i suoi genitori le hanno negato un gioco.

Jade si avvicinò a Beck con le mani dietro la schiena, e con lo sguardo da bambina dolce.

Beck si asciugò le lacrime.

- Mi manchi... Jade...-

La nominata cercò di farle capire che lei era lì, che gli mancava anche lui e che lo amava con follia ma... Lui non la poteva sentire, per quanto lei urlasse, lui non l'avrebbe più sentita.

E fu allora che guardando il vetro del TOYOTA di beck impolverato, le venne un'idea.

Beck sospirò con pesantezza e si mise le mani in tasca prelevando le chiavi della macchina.

Si girò pronto per ritornare nella sua roulotte a continuare la sua misera vita... Ma nulla aveva senso senza la sua Jade.

Si voltò e le chiavi cadderò.

Il suo vetro era scritto con scritte fatte da dita. Dita delicate che lui conosceva.

Sorrise ed una lacrima uscì dai suoi attraenti occhi.

" ANCHE TU MI MANCHI PICCOLO, TI AMO E TI AMERO' PER SEMPRE. TI ASPETTERO' FINCHE' NON RITORNEREMO INSIEME. FINO AD ALLORA... VEGLIERO' SU DI TE.

PER SEMPRE TUA, JADE"


End file.
